


[Podfic] Why Wait

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gifts, Life Day (Star Wars), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, holiday fluff, somebody get this baby a toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:07:54)Author's Summary from soulshrapnel:Mando has never given gifts for Life Day before, but it looks like the kid's gonna need one.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Why Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Why Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945910) by [soulshrapnel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel). 



Cover art by idellaphod

  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kzu44u87c6tgust/%5BThe%20Mandalorian%5D%20Why%20Wait.mp3?dl=0)  
Length: 00:07:54  
Size: 6.14 MB  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to soulshrapnel for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> This was recorded for the In Their Shoes challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, which was to record a podfic based on a teammate's likes. This was recorded for blackglass, who likes The Mandalorian and Dad!Mando.


End file.
